Milquetoast
by Krymsan-Dragyness
Summary: For those of you who are confused about the title... It means a very timid person... Don't ask why it has anything to do with the story... This is a talk show... It is funny, now read it.... Flamers are going to have fun with this...


Milquetoast  
  
Disclaimer: We own none of the characters, except for the body guards Lue and Zer. The were inspired by the TV show Sabrina. Oh and us, I own Amie, or A.K.A. pyro_girl she is my slave Mu ha ha, although it won't be so funny when I get hit after she reads this...  
  
wicca_gurl: Don't mind us bashing characters/ actors it's our job they don't mind...  
  
Pyro_girl: Yeah, this is a talk show that we our creating for fun, so please refrain from flaming us...  
  
wicca_gurl: Now to welcome our first guest on the show... Drum roll please...  
  
Pyro_girl: *Amie drums fingers on the comp. Desk*  
  
wicca_gurl: Our first guest on the show is!!! Suspense I love it!!! I'm sure I'm pissing off a great deal of people now including my co-host, who is glaring at me... I wonder if she read the Disclaimer, yet...  
  
Pyro_girl: GET TO THE POINT!!!  
  
wicca_gurl: As I was saying, Bonnie Wright is our first guest, and hopefully not our last...  
  
Pyro_girl: you forgot to mention the fact that she plays the role of Ginny Weasley, in the Harry Potter movies...  
  
wicca_gurl: I knew that....  
  
Bonnie: Where Am I?  
  
Pyro_girl: You are the talk show 'Milquetoast'!!!! *Applause for nowhere...*  
  
Bonnie: Never heard of it...  
  
wicca_gurl: Thats because your our first guest...  
  
Pyro_girl: Or you sure it's not because she is dense... wicca_gurl: Your just jealous, because she gets to work with ROBBIE COLTRANE... He he he... He is the guy that plays hagrid... *smiles evilly*  
  
Pyro_girl: *Faints*  
  
wicca_gurl: Can you tell who is typing this?  
  
Bonnie: *giggles* You guy's are weird...  
  
Pyro_girl: Thank's...  
  
wicca_gurl: Yeah, we try...  
  
Bonnie: How long is this going to take?  
  
Pyro_girl: Minutes, hours, day's, week's, month's, year's, decades, centuries, millenniums,-  
  
wicca_gurl: Ok we get it...  
  
Bonnie: Now what?  
  
wicca_gurl: Meh...  
  
Bonnie: You drag me here for just the fun of it!?!  
  
Pyro_girl: Yeah, I guess you could say that...  
  
wicca_gurl: We could play a game...  
  
Pyro_girl: YEAH, we could play spin the bottle!!!  
  
wicca_gurl: ugh, no we are all girls yeh lezz bo...  
  
Pyro_girl: Sorry, it was just a suggestion... I guess that will have to wait until Tom Felton gets here...  
  
Bonnie: How about I never?  
  
wicca_gurl: Yes that would be fun!!!  
  
Bonnie: So, who's gonna start?  
  
Pyro_girl: Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!  
  
wicca_gurl: Ok, ok, you can start...  
  
Pyro_girl: I Never... umm... uh... kissed any one before...  
  
wicca_gurl: I haven't either... Surprisingly...  
  
Bonnie: I have...  
  
Pyro_girl: WHO!  
  
Bonnie: Daniel Radcliffe...  
  
wicca_gurl: ooooo so the crush in the movies, is real... So much for acting, who's next...  
  
Pyro_girl: I believe Mrs. Radcliffe gets a stab...  
  
Bonnie: Hardy Har har!!! I Never... listened to heavy metal before...  
  
wicca_gurl + Pyro_girl: *shock faces* Your joking!!!  
  
wicca_gurl + Pyro_girl: Jinks!  
  
wicca_gurl: at least I can still type...  
  
Bonnie: You guy's listen to Metal?  
  
wicca_gurl: Like there is any other kind?  
  
Bonnie: Well yes there's pop-  
  
wicca_gurl: *laughs uncontrollably*  
  
Bonnie: I won't even ask.... Amie... Amie... Amie...  
  
Pyro_girl: Thanks I really wanted to continue talking... *glares at Krysta*  
  
wicca_gurl: Hey! What about me?  
  
Bonnie: You have control of the Keyboard...  
  
wicca_gurl: So!  
  
Bonnie: FINE, krysta... krysta... krysta...  
  
wicca_gurl: Thanks I was getting worried...  
  
Pyro_girl: Yeah, right... Hey, I wanted to laugh uncontrollably!!!  
  
Bonnie: *laughs uncontrollably*  
  
wicca_gurl: that was how long ago?  
  
Pyro_girl: *laughs uncontrollably*  
  
Bonnie: Two guys walked into a bar, and said ow.  
  
wicca_gurl: Where did that come from  
  
Pyro_girl: *laughs uncontrollably*.....Bonnie your funny, but hey looks aren't everything, and why in the world would Daniel kiss u........MMMMMM Tom Felting...  
  
wicca_gurl: You mean Tom Felton?  
  
Pyro_girl: yes thank you, it is around 1:00 in the morning after all.....  
  
Wicca_gurl: yes.  
  
Pyro_girl: Hyperness, anyways, hahah your cheeks are red from laughing at the picture with the REALLY and I mean Really big fish...  
  
Bonnie: What in the bloody hell are u guys talking about  
  
Pyro_gurl: She said hell.....bad bad bad. But in hell there's fire, hehehhe.  
  
Wicca_gurl: Useless pyro  
  
Pyro_gurl: Shut up you wench.  
  
Bonnie: I'm am not a tool.  
  
Pyro_girl + wicca_gurl give confused faces  
  
Pyro_girl: *whispers to wicca_gurl* Like I said dense  
  
Pyro_girl + wicca_gurl: *laughs uncontrollably*  
  
Bonnie: What's up with that, but anyways might as well join in.... *laugh uncontrollably*  
  
wicca_gurl: And that concludes, our final broadcasting, for this evening... you can go... Both of you.... And you people were did you come from... I don't remember an audience... Lue!!! Zer!!! get these people outta here!!! I'm calling my lawyer...  
  
Pyro_girl: Zer is my body guard right???? Anyways You heard it here, on Milquetoast, where we interview the stars, or at least make fun of them for a while....... And hopefully we'll have a less dense guest next time, maybe even TOM FELTON......*drools*  
  
Pyro_girl + wicca_gurl: So long for now! *cuts out*  
  
Bonnie: hahaha I get it now Lue Zer, LOSER!!!!! *laughs uncontrollably*  
  
Pyro_girl: *mutters to self* Ya that's exactly what u are....... 


End file.
